


In essence

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scott is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>youre-brilliant asked : "He couldn't be any more obvious if he painted 'I LOVE STILES' on his ass and mooned you!"  STEREK</p><p>How could I resist ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In essence

"He couldn't be any more obvious if he painted 'I LOVE STILES' on his ass and mooned you!" Scott shouts, pulling his hair out and Stiles stays where he is.

Sitting on the couch with a slice of pizza halfway in his mouth, eyes wide opened at his bro's outburst.

" 'a d'ya mean?" he says between two bites of said pizza, and even Scott can't suppress his snort of disgust.

"Derek, Stiles," he says slowly, sitting on the arm of the couch with his feet on Stiles' thigh, "Derek's feelings."

"Derek doesn't feel," Stiles mumbles, looking at anything but Scott next to him.

The last thing he needs is to let himself believe that there is something in the depth of those green eyes. Something meaningful.

For him.

Unrequited love/lust/desire, Stiles can deal with.

Getting his hopes up only to crash down - not so much.

"I swear to God, Stiles," Scott insists, feet pressing on his legs and eyes glowing red for a second, "you just miss all the looks and sighs because you don't focus!"

Stiles swallows around his mouthful - and the knot in his throat - and looks at his best friend. "You wouldn't play that kind of joke on me?" he asks, voice small and Scott lets himself slide from the arm of the couch to land in Stiles' lap, wrapping his arms around Stiles' neck.

"I would never," he says, voice firm and honest.

"Derek Hale?"

Scott nods. "Over the Moon."

"You're not very funny, McCall."

"I'm hilarious - and you know it, you taught me."

"Derek Hale."

"Yep."

"I have a shot at ... that?"

"More than a shot - I think he's one rain-drenched shirt away from carrying you fireman-style away from us to ravish you."

Stiles lets out a barked laugh. "Ravish me, really Scotty?" he asks, lifting his leg to make Scott jump. "You read your mother's stach of romance novels again?"

Scott blushes, just a little high on his cheeks, but remains silent.

"Fine, ravish me," Stiles says with an eyeroll, and Scott beams at him before freezing. And looking over Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles tries to look over the back of the couch, but he doesn't need more than what he catches from the corner of his eye.

Shiny leather flying away and the door left opened.

"Shit."

Scott is already running after Derek, and Stiles tries to catch up the best he can. When he finally arrives on their level in the parking lot, Derek is shouting at Scott.

" ... could you? You knew - you know what he means to me!"

"Derek, it's not what it looks like," Scott says, palms raised in the air and eyes shining red.

Derek lets out a whine and bows his head. "I know - I know he can do better than me," he says softly, eyes to the ground as Stiles walks past Scott. "But I deserve a chanmph," he adds, only to be cut by Stiles' lips on his.

"Oh," he lets out in a breathe when Stiles decides to let go of his mouth, his hands still cupping Derek's face.

"Yeah," Stiles replies simply - for once, one might say -, voice a little shaky as he brings their foreheads together.

"Sort it out now, will you?" Scott says, strutting back towards the house.

Stiles turns his head to follow his walk away, but he can feel Derek's eyes on him - as well as Derek's fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "What kind of Alpha does that?" he asks absentmindedly and Derek pulls him closer.

"Matchmaking members of his pack?" he asks softly and Stiles nods. "All Alphas do it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Derek replies, voice still soft.

Stiles leans backwards to look at him. "More kisses or talk?"

Derek raises one eyebrow at him, and the motion is so familiar, so "them" in essence, that Stiles laughs into the next kiss.


End file.
